Forbidden Love
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: Buffy had been dead the whole summer and Dawn had one person who consoled her until Buffy returned. Now with Buffy back Dawn is realizing her true feelings for Spike.
1. Hidden Feelings

Author's Note: I was watching Buffy lately and I just felt like a change. I thought this was a way cute coupling and it makes sense even though we see Dawn as so young it is almost like Buffy and Angel in second season...hope you like it...please R&R!

"Dawnie, is everything okay with you?" Buffy asked as Dawn made herself toast for breakfast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Dawn replied with a slight attitude.

"See that's exactly it Dawn! I am trying to be the good big sister and you have this annoying attitude lately. Plus you are never home anymore!" Buffy said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry okay! Can't I have my own life?" Dawn said angry herself now, "I mean Buffy I am 15 years old. When you were my age you went out by yourself all the time! And, whatever I don't need to explain my business to you!" She said grabbing her bag and toast and stomping angrily out the door.

"What was all that about?" Willow asked as she walked sleepily downstairs.

"Dawn. She's been so moody lately. I mean I'm the one who dies here, and she's being all selfish and stubborn to me!" Buffy said pouting slightly.

"Well it's all in the age Buff," Willow said pouring herself some coffee, "Besides I think there's a guy involved?"

"A guy?" Buffy said raising an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?" Buffy asked as she poured herself coffee and sat at the table across from Willow.

"Well she has that look about her yah know? Like she's in love or something, plus she's always humming, and then with the edginess and all." Willow said grinning.

"Geez that never even crossed my mind! I mean she's way too young to be in love isn't she?" Buffy asked.

"Buff, how can you even say that? I mean you and Angel were I love at practically the same age!" Willow said sternly, "I mean I know she's your sister and all Buff, but you have to treat her like she is growing up."

"Yeah I know, it's just tough though. I mean I want her to be safe Will!" Buffy said sighing.

"I know, but she is a big girl, and she can handle herself when it comes to things like love. She needs to live Buff." Willow said.

* * *

Dawn had listened to what her sister said, and she didn't know what her problem was. She felt all funny inside and excited all the time. It was all about him now. Over the summer, with Buffy being dead it was how she had coped. He had been there for her 100. And now with her sister being back she was still at his place all the time. She hated being away from him and she had no idea what her problem was. Was she in love? She couldn't be, right?

"Hey Dawn," a familiar voice called out, "you want a ride?"

"Oh hey Xander, sure thing!" Dawn said getting into the car.

"So what's up with you? Buffy said you have been acting funny lately." Xander asked hoping she would trust him enough to not get angry.

"Ugh, does she have to share my business with the whole world?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, it's me Xander! Your buddy, your pal! I may be the whole world to some people, "he said with a grin, "but I am not just anybody here."

"Oh I know Xander, but I mean it's my business. I can't help it; I think I'm in love." She let slip.

"What?" Xander asked almost hitting the breaks.

"What? I am the same age as Buffy when she was in love with Angel!" Dawn said defensively.

"Yeah, but I mean who is the guy...or um girl?" Xander asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh it's a guy. Just some guy." Dawn said nervously.

"Oh come on you can tell me," Xander said grinning as they pulled up to Dawn's school.

"Nope I am so not telling! Besides this is my stop. Thanks Xand, see yah later!" She called as she grinned and jumped out the car.

* * *

Later that day Dawn took her normal detour after school. _Should I tell him how I feel? _Dawn thought to herself. _No, I mean he'll think I'm some little baby with a crush. Besides, Buffy would kill me if she found out! I'm so sick of keeping these feelings to myself though. I'm not even unsure now; I just know I love him. I can't help it. Oh man what am I gonna do??? _

Dawn was pulled from her thoughts by almost falling down the steps to Spike's crypt. She slowly walked down the steps and pushed the creaky door open.

"Hey Dawn," Spike said, "How was school?"

"It was, um, school," Dawn said grinning, but wondering why he hadn't called her Little Bit like he usually does, "I should have ditched and come here."

"Now you know I'd have taken you right back again." Spike said grinning.

"In the sunlight?" Dawn replied also grinning.

"Bugger, I should know not to argue with you I guess." Spike said smiling.

"So watcha doing?" Dawn asked looking around.

"Playing video games," Spike said grinning, "I hate the daytime."

"Eh video games can be fun," Dawn said laughing, "I'll whoop your butt."

"You're on! Tekken 3?" Spike said grinning.

"You betcha!" Dawn said laughing and picking up the controller.

After a few rounds of loosing, Spike just gave up and let Dawn play against the game while he made tea. He glanced over at her as she yelled at the game. He had to keep banishing thoughts from his head. _But she'd just so pretty. No Spike get a bloody grip on yourself! _He kept going over this again and again in his mind. While he kept thinking he and Dawn could never be together, he wanted it so much. He had loved Buffy, but knowing that Buffy would never see him as anything but a monster, he had gotten over her. Or rather his feelings for Dawn had helped him get over Buffy. Now he had no idea what to do. Not only did he have no clue if Dawn would ever care for him like that, but Buffy would out right kill him for it.

TBC...


	2. A Kiss and a Birthday

Author's Note: Thanks for all the input on my new story. As far as whether or not Dawn is 15 or 16, I have been told more than she is not 16 until the middle of 6th season which makes sense. So I am having her turn 16 in this story. And Buffy was roughly the same age when she was in love Angel so I am leaving that one. Thanks though. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

"So Dawn, what now?" Spike asked.

"Well I like this game." Dawn said grinning.

"Well yeah you whooped my ass." Spike said smiling.

"Aw come on one more round." Dawn said making a puppy face that she knew Spike couldn't refuse.

"Oh okay then. But I am so going to win this time." Spike said.

"Uh huh," Dawn said smiling and picking her player.

The two played the game with equal enthusiasm and with the last blow Spike's player was defeated.

"Bloody hell you are good at this," Spike said grinning.

"I know," Dawn replied playfully smacking Spike's arm.

"Hey none of that, I could so take you in real life!" Spike said laughing, and lightly tapping her back.

"Don't I know it," Dawn said, "you really aren't as tough as you look, but you are still a vampire." Dawn said gigging and shoving Spike back.

The two of them continued to play fight until Spike began to tickle Dawn. He knew that was her one weakness. Dawn was laughing hysterically now and desperately trying to push Spike off of her. With a sly move she rolled out from under Spike and tried to get him to stop tickling her. She struggled for a moment as their heads got closer and closer. The next thing they knew Spike's hands stopped and their lips touched softly. Then they melted into a passionate kiss as Dawn's hand moved to Spike's neck. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they both pulled away.

"Oh my God," Dawn uttered softly.

"Oh, Dawn I'm sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking." Spike said looking a little worried that he had just ruined the friendship.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry Spike. I have wanted to do that for so long. I, I just want you Spike. I know it's wrong and all, and I know you love Buffy, but that's how I feel." Dawn said nervously.

"Buffy. Yeah I did love Buffy; or at least I thought I did. But Dawn just lately my feelings for you have been stronger than friendship. I knew it was wrong so I never planned to tell you, but I love you Dawn." Spike said.

Not really knowing how to respond to what Spike said, Dawn simply leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

That night Dawn lay in bed and felt as if she were in a room. She had been desperately hiding her ever growing feelings for Spike, only to find that he felt the same. Dawn knew she was young, but she also knew she was in love with Spike. All she could think about was seeing him again. She hadn't even thought about the fact that tomorrow was her 16th birthday. With the thought of Spike swimming in her head she fell asleep.

"Happy Birthday Dawn!" Willow, Buffy, Xander and Tara said as they came in to wake her up the next morning.

"Hey guys," Dawn said stretching and sitting up to open her presents from them, "thanks!"

"This is from your favorite guy in the world!" Xander said grinning at her as he handed her a present.

"Thanks Xand," Dawn said tearing the paper from the present. She opened the box to find a pair of the shoes she had wanted for ages. "Awesome! Thanks so much Xander! I so wanted these!" She screeched throwing her arms around Xander.

Dawn got two new shirts and earrings from Willow and Tara, and from Buffy she got a jacket and bracelet saying 'lil' sister' which came with a matching 'big sister' one that Buffy was wearing. Also, from Giles she got a book about the Salem Witch Trials, Anya gave her a purple crystal from the store and Angel sent her a silver charm bracelet that said Dawn in purple letters.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Spike arrived at Buffy's house with a blanket covering him.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked in a fairly annoyed tone.

"I came to give the Little Bit her present." Spike said trying not to sound at all suspicious as he held up a play station game.

"Gee you could have wrapped it?" Buffy said coldly.

"Yes I suppose I could have walked to the bloody store in my blanket!" Spike said angrily.

"Spike, Dawn is upstairs if you want to go and find her." Willow said so as not to cause an argument.

"Thanks Red." Spike said glaring at Buffy as he turned towards the stairs.

TBC...


	3. Secrets Out

Author's Note: Fixed the mistake...

Spike walked down the hallway to Dawn's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Dawn said excitedly at the sight of Spike in her doorway.

"Happy Birthday!" Spike said steeping into the room.

With a quick glance over Spike's shoulder, Dawn leaned in and kissed Spike passionately. Every time they kissed she felt she was falling more and more in love with him.

"Hey I uh got you something." Spike said grinning, "well you better keep this for a while too cuz it was what I told them I got you."

"Yeah?" Dawn asked curiously looking at the wrapped box that Spike pulled out of his jacket.

Dawn took the present from Spike's outstretched hand and carefully tore the wrapping off of it. It was a dark blue velvet box. With a quick smile up at Spike, Dawn opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a silver heart with a red stone in the center. Dawn slowly opened the heart to reveal what Spike had engraved on it. It read "To my little bit, with love."

"Oh my God Spike! It's gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed kissing him again.

"I thought I'd let you find a picture to put in it," Spike said, "I hope you like it."

"Of course I do!" Dawn said throwing her arms around him and kissed him again.

Dawn couldn't possibly have been any happier with her life, and for her that was great. She had always felt like she was just "Buffy's sister" and now someone was seeing her as just Dawn. And she loved Spike completely. And Spike was glad to finally be with someone he cared about deeply. He had been hiding these feelings for his best friend for a while now and his soul was relived to finally be in her arms.

Tara reached the top step and took a few steps before the shocking sight reached her eyes. She could see Spike and Dawn from where she standing in the hallway and she went completely speechless. At first she thought that maybe it was Spike's doing, but the passion and intensity in their kiss told her otherwise. She could tell just from the kiss that the two were in love. _So that's why Dawn is always out now! She has been with Spike! Oh God imagine if Buffy were to find out. What am I going to do? _She panicked. But then she quickly regained herself and turned and head back downstairs. She paused a moment and called out to Dawn that breakfast was ready.


	4. Thank You's and Lies

Author's Note: Sorry that mistake with the necklace engraving was my fault. I meant to go back and put something in and I forgot...it's fixed now. And can I just say that if you don't like my story or my writing please just don't read my story, and at least don't give me your reviews and then spell everything wrong anyway!!! That was for you anonymous reviewer "L"!!! Thanks to everyone who isn't mean...enjoy!

Dawn and Spike quickly pulled out of the kiss at the sound of Tara's voice.

"Be right there!" Dawn called out, "Spike is just giving me his gift!"

Dawn turned around so that Spike could put the necklace on her. He carefully latched it and Dawn turned and tucked it into her sweater.

"You're beautiful you know." Spike said smiling at her.

A little surprised by the comment, Dawn reached up and kissed him. She then pulled away and took his hand as they walked out her room and down the stairs. As they reached the hallway they quickly dropped hands and grinned at each other.

Dawn wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep this a secret though. She felt like telling the whole world she was in love. She wanted so much to tell Buffy, but of course her big sister would disapprove of her dating Spike. Not only was he a vampire, he had always been Buffy's enemy until recently. But Spike wasn't so bad anymore. He had always taken care of Dawn when Buffy had asked him, or told him too. Dawn just knew that she couldn't hide Spike for long.

"Thanks for today Buffy," Dawn said to her sister, "And the cake too, it was all great."

"No problem kiddo. So do you need a ride over to Stacie's or what?" Buffy asked grinning.

"You mean I can go?" Dawn asked a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, I mean I figure it's your birthday and your sixteen now. You can go to Stacie's and spend the night, but be careful at the party, and no drinking!" Buffy said sternly.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Dawn squealed hugging Buffy, "And no I don't need a ride, it's still pretty light, I'll walk."

"Okay, go get ready then, and be careful." Buffy called out to her as she bolted for the stairs.

Dawn ran up to her room and threw some random stuff in an overnight bag. She then turned her attention on what to wear. She finally decided on a black spaghetti strap and her favorite jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she caught a glimpse of the necklace. She quickly grabbed her coat and put it on to cover her necklace and headed downstairs.

"See yah Buff!" Dawn called out, "Bye Willow, Xander, Tara!"

"Okay be careful Dawnie! And have fun!" Buffy called out, followed bye good byes from the others.

Dawn hurried out the door and down the street towards… Spike's crypt…

TBC…


	5. Passion

Author's Note: Sorry about the breaks between updating…it's heading up to finals week and I have a new job, so I've been uberbusy, but fear not I promise I will be able to update more often ASAP when college is done! R&R!

"Hey Spike, what are you up to?" Dawn said after entering Spike's crypt.

"Dawn?!? What are you doing here?" Spike asked jumping up from his couch in surprise, "I thought you we're going to be at your friend's party?"

"Yeah, but I lied. I know, I know Buffy would be so pissed right, but she did the same thing at my age to see Angel, so I am here." Dawn explained defending the situation.

"Well, I can't argue with you there, but Dawn if we get caught?" Spike trailed off.

"Well then we won't have to hide anymore will we. I am not a kid Spike and I wanted to be with you." Dawn said smiling and walking towards him.

"Mmm, yeah I know what you mean." Spike said smiling and pulling her into his body and kissing her passionately.

The kiss continued to get more passionate and Dawn let her hand trail up Spike's black t-shirt and slide up his bare chest. Spike's hands ran through Dawn's long hair as they slowly backed towards the bed. Still in the kiss, Spike turned Dawn around and slowly they leaned back onto the bed.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Dawn?" Spike asked suddenly feeling like he didn't want to be pushing it. His relationship with Dawn was different than any of his previous ones. He wanted to cherish her, and be careful with her. He loved her.

"Yes. I love you Spike." Dawn said smiling and pressing her lips against his.

Now kissing again they sank into the pillows on Spike's bed and gave into the love and passion that was taking over them.

* * *

Spike's eyes slowly opened as he woke up the following morning. He could feel the warmth of Dawn's slender body next to his. Last night had been a brand new experience for Spike. He had never felt anything like it before. It was passionate and soft. He could feel the love running through him and Dawn and it felt more real than anything in his life had ever felt. He carefully turned his head to look down at the sleeping girl and smiled as he kissed her forehead. Dawn stirred and then opened her eyes. She smiled softly up at Spike and let her lips reach his.

"Mmmmm I never want to leave here." Dawn said, "Can we just stay here forever?"

"I wish we could." Spike agreed grinning at her.

"But meh, Buffy will be worried if I am not back soon, it's already getting late." Dawn said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, you'd probably better head home then." Spike said.

"Yeah, I have to." Dawn said still not actually moving.

Dawn grinned at Spike and kissed him again.

"Okay I really have to go now." Dawn said a few minutes later and then she kissed him again, but this time she pulled the blanket around her and stood up.

Spike lay back with his hands behind his bed as Dawn quickly put her clean clothes on. She smiled back at Spike and lay against his body to kiss him good bye.

"I really do love you Dawn," Spike said, "last night was different for me, it was real, and I love you."

"I love you too Spike." Dawn said smiling and getting teary eyed at the same time, "bye Spike."

* * *

Once Dawn got home she entered the kitchen and called Buffy's name. With no reply she got out stuff to make a sandwich and began to make one for herself.

"Hey Dawnie," Tara said entering the kitchen from the hallway.

"Oh hey Tara, where is everyone?" Dawn replied.

"Willow is shopping and Buffy is training with Mr. Giles." Tara said sitting down, "But Dawn can we talk for a second? It's kind of important."

"Sure, what's up?" Dawn asked sitting down across from Tara at the table.

"Well, well I um, I saw something the other day, and I thought you should know that I saw it." Tara said.

"Um, you saw what Tara?" Dawn asked wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"I, well I saw you and, and Spike." Tara blurted out and looked at Dawn with a worried face.

"You did?" Dawn said dropping her sandwich onto her plate and looking quickly up at Tara.

"Yes. I saw you two kissing when I came up to get you for dinner. I mean, I wasn't spying or anything, but I just, I saw. I haven't told anyone, because it's not my place to, but Dawnie what is going on with you two? Is he doing it, or?" Tara trailed off.

"No, no nothing like that," Dawn said, "I want to tell people, but Buffy, Willow and Xander will flip their lids, and kill Spike or something. It's real Tara. I promise you it's real. We are in love; really in love."

"Oh," Tara said, "I mean I believe you Dawn, I just think you need to be careful; we know what Spike's past is like yah know?" Tara said.

"I know. But this is different Tara. He is_ so_ different with me; careful and considerate. He loves me Tara, I know he does, it's just very real. And I know you must think I am too young, but I'm not. I'm sure. And I am the same age Buffy was when she was with Angel." Dawn added.

"I understand Dawnie. I just think maybe Buffy, Willow and the others should know. I know that it'll be hard, but if they find out the way I did it could be far worse honey. They need to know, even if they don't take it well." Tara said.

"I know," Dawn agreed, "I will tell them; I have to. I just need to figure out how to do it, and how to react when they react badly."

"Well good Dawnie, it's nice to see how maturely you are taking it all. And I believe that you are in love with Spike. I believe it's real; it could just result in bad things yah know? With the others not knowing and all. So just be careful Dawnie, and I am here if you ever need me okay hun."

"I know Tara, thank you." Dawn said smiling and slowly going back to her sandwich.

"So how are you and Willow then?" Dawn asked…

TBC…


End file.
